warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fading Echoes/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Fading Echoes that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Breezepelt and Hawkfrost are fighting in the Dark Forest. **Tigerstar stops the training session just as Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down. *Tigerstar announces that they must be ready for the coming fight. **Breezepelt promises that he can fight harder. *Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that he has much to fight harder for. **Darkstripe and Brokenstar both agree with him, pointing out his father, Crowfeather. *Breezepelt swears to have vengeance for the wrong that was done to him. *Tigerstar sends Hawkfrost to walk in an apprentice's dream, saying she was ready. Chapter 1 *Dovepaw's point of view. *She wakes up from a nightmare about Rippletail. **She casts her senses out and sees two cats walking around the lake towards ThunderClan. *Dovepaw wakes up Jayfeather before figuring out the cats are Mothwing and Mistyfoot. **He tells her that Leopardstar must be dead, before getting to work. *Brambleclaw assigns Dovepaw to a patrol with him, Lionblaze, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart. *Ivypaw and Dovepaw begin playing until Brambleclaw tells them to stop. *Ivypaw steps on some sharp sticks and gets a painful splinter. **Dovepaw hears Jayfeather yowling in the distance. Chapter 2 *Jayfeather's point of view. *He is puzzled why he felt a sharp pain but was unharmed. **He decides to check on Poppyfrost and her kits, Cherrykit and Molekit. *Jayfeather sees Leafpool and Squirrelflight and feels angry again towards them. *Mistyfoot and Mothwing arrive in ThunderClan, reporting the death of Leopardstar. **Firestar and the rest of the Clan welcome Mistystar as the new leader of RiverClan. *Jayfeather gives Mothwing herbs to treat her paw pads. **She offers him some advice in treating Longtail's stiffness. *He goes into her memories and sees Mothwing and Mistystar at the Moonpool. **Jayfeather watches as Mistystar finally discovers that her medicine cat doesn't believe in StarClan, but she still accepts Mothwing. *Jayfeather returns to present time with Mothwing studying him, knowing what he had done. **She leaves, saying it didn't make her any less of a medicine cat and that he needed to understand that. **Like Mistystar, he accepts Mothwing. Chapter 3 *Jayfeather's point of view. *He and Lionblaze go out into the forest. **They find Briarpaw and Bumblepaw, who would be made warriors soon. *Blossompaw arrives, and Bumblepaw teases her about mooning over Toadstep. *The three leave, and Lionblaze tells Jayfeather that Ivypaw stepped on the broken stick earlier. **Jayfeather admits to have breaking it himself. *He explains the origin of the stick, the ancient cats. *Lionblaze thinks of him and Heathertail in the tunnels, where Rock had been watching them. Chapter 4 *Lionblaze's point of view. *He and Cinderheart train Dovepaw and Ivypaw to climb trees. **Lionblaze instructs Dovepaw where to climb up so he couldn't see her. *Ivypaw slips and lands right on him. **Dovepaw falls as well, but is slowed down by the branches. *Lionblaze pulls Dovepaw aside and she tells him that she heard dogs in WindClan. **He refuses to let her help, even though Sedgewhisker was being attacked. *All four cats climb back up the trees and being travelling across to other ones. **Ivypaw and Dovepaw race, until Dovepaw steps on an old branch and it snaps beneath her. ***She falls, but is only a few feet from the ground. *Dovepaw refuses to acknowledge Lionblaze's words, still angry with him. Chapter 5 *Dovepaw's point of view. *She wakes up in the middle of the night, still frustrated, before convincing Ivypaw to come with her to WindClan. *They make to the WindClan camp, before Dovepaw wakes up Sedgewhisker, who is angry to see them. **They don't have a chance to talk before Weaselfur finds them and yowls that there were intruders. *Onestar sends out a patrol to make sure there were not any more intruders. **He assigns Breezepelt and Heathertail to take Dovepaw and Ivypaw home. *The WindClan warriors travel with them all the way to the hollow before finding Rosepetal. **Breezepelt tells her to bring Firestar out here, and she reluctantly agrees. Chapter 6 *Jayfeather's point of view. *He wakes up and joins Firestar, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart outside in confronting the two apprentices. *Breezepelt and Heathertail report what happened before leaving. *Firestar speaks briefly with Dovepaw and Ivypaw before giving their punishment to their mentors. **He sends Ivypaw and Cinderheart away, but has Dovepaw stay behind. *Firestar reveals that the three, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw, have something in common that isn't normal. Chapter 7 *Jayfeather's point of view. *He tells Firestar that they knew of the prophecy, and that they were the Three. **Firestar is shocked, before saying that he thought it was about Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail for a time. *Each of them admit their power to Firestar, who is satisfied at finding the Three. *Jayfeather takes a walk out in the forest. *Tigerheart attacks him, stopping after realizing who it was. **He becomes defensive when explaining why he was out so late, but leaves when Jayfeather tells him to. *Jayfeather is still suspicious at why Tigerheart was out so late. Chapter 8 *Dovepaw's point of view. *Ivypaw returns from a dawn patrol, annoyed that Dovepaw got to sleep in. *Dovepaw calms her sister down before leaving for a patrol with Graystripe, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, and Briarpaw. **They go to the ShadowClan border to check the scents. *Dovepaw recognizes the scent of Tigerheart just past the border. *A patrol of Crowfrost, Pinepaw, Ratscar, and Tigerheart find them. *Tigerheart crosses the border to check the scent, but covers it up, knowing that it was his. **Dovepaw notices what he did, and confronts him privately. *The ThunderClan patrol returns home and reports what happened. *Jayfeather reveals to Lionblaze and Dovepaw that he found Tigerheart sniffing at the border a half moon ago. Chapter 9 *Dovepaw's point of view. *She attends the Gathering while Ivypaw has to stay behind. *They are the first ones to arrive when Blossompaw climbs up the Great Oak. **Squirrelflight snaps at her to get down and Millie defends her kit. *RiverClan arrive. **Petalfur greets Dovepaw warmly, but feels hurt when Sedgewhisker ignores the two. *Dovepaw searches for Tigerheart, until she spots him. *Onestar speaks first, staring pointedly at ThunderClan as he mentioned trespassers would be dealt with severely. *Mistystar speaks after him, and is cheered on by all four Clans. **She announces the death of Leopardstar and Rippletail, and the return of Petalfur. *Blackstar goes next, saying that there was too much activity going on near the ThunderClan border. **ShadowClan and ThunderClan are close to fighting when they calm down again. *Firestar is the last to speak, announcing the birth of Cherrykit and Molekit. *Dovepaw sneaks away to speak with Tigerheart. **He tells her that he can't say anything but asks that she trust him. **Dovepaw agrees and the two head back to the Clans, who are close to fighting again. *Firestar leads ThunderClan away, warning WindClan and ShadowClan to think carefully before they accuse ThunderClan of something. Chapter 10 *Ivypaw's point of view. *She dreams of a large field with horses, butterflies and flowers in it. *She meets a tom there. **He shows Ivypaw how to hunt better by pouncing without arching her back. *She tries it several times before getting it right. *The tom offers to show her a stalking technique. *Ivypaw hears calling, and has to go. *The tom introduces himself as Hawkfrost. *Cinderheart wakes Ivypaw up. *Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw have their assessments by hunting in pairs. **Ivypaw is paired up with Blossompaw. **Blossompaw complains that Ivypaw can't catch anything. **Cinderheart points out that Ivypaw is there to help, and is not being assessed. *Ivypaw catches a squirrel after Blossompaw sends her away. *Blossompaw clumsily catches a blackbird. *Ivypaw begins to tell Dovepaw about her dream. **Brightheart finds the two and asks them what they are doing in the thorns. *Blossompaw, Briarpaw and Bumblepaw pass their assesment. Chapter 11 *Lionblaze's point of view. *Firestar calls the Three to his den for any news about ShadowClan trespassers. *Dovepaw hears the sound of roots coming out of the ground and Firestar orders the Clan to leave the camp. *Mousefur complains about her bed getting wet if she leaves, but Lionblaze and Brightheart are able to get her to leave. *The tree that Dovepaw heard begins to fall. *Mousefur begins to run towards the entrance to camp. **Longtail stops Mousefur by telling her that they can just catch another mouse, but she tells him that she won't waste prey. *Longtail heads through the thorn barrier to get the mouse. **Briarpaw rushes after Longtail to stop him. *Lionblaze tell them to stop, but is drowned out by the sound of the tree falling. *Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze help clear out the debris at the elders' den. **They find Longtail's dead body and Briarpaw half-buried under a branch. *They move the branch and Graystripe pulls out Briarpaw from under it. *While Leafpool makes a pulp of thyme to stop the shock, Jayfeather checks on Briarpaw, but can't find the wound. **Briarpaw tells him that she can't feel her hind legs. *Ferncloud tries to comfort Graystripe and Millie by telling them that Leafpool is helping Jayfeather. *Briarpaw asks where her hind legs are and Lionblaze sees them stretched out behind her. Chapter 12 *Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather finds out that Briarpaw can't feel her back legs after making her bleed by using his claws to test if she could feel them *Millie yells at Jayfeather to stop hurting her. *Jayfeather and Squirrelflight visit the ShadowClan camp. *After Briarpaw got hurt, she could never walk again. Chapter 13 *Dovepaw's point of view. *Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw get their warrior names, Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Bumbleflight. *Ivypaw starts disliking Dovepaw. * Chapter 14 *Ivypaw's point of view. *Ivypaw waits for Hawkfrost in a dream. *She thinks Hawkfrost is teaching her Starclan moves. *Hawkfrost teaches her some new battle moves. *Blossomfall, Dustpelt, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, and Ivypaw practice fighting. Chapter 15 *Jayfeather's point of view. *Lionblaze and Jayfeather talk at the abandoned Twoleg nest. *The medicine cats go to the Moonpool. *Jayfeather and Yellowfang decide to go to the Dark Forest. Chapter 16 *Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather sees five lives of Firestar in Starclan. *Spottedleaf joins Yellowfang and him. *They enter the Dark Forest. *Yellowfang leaves after they meet Brokenstar. *Spottedleaf and Jayfeather see Hawkfrost training two cats, Snowtuft and Shredtail. *Tigerstar appears. *Spottedleaf and Jayfeather leave. Chapter 17 *Lionblaze's point of view. *Lionblaze worries about Jayfeather and who is being trained by Dark Forest cats. *Cinderheart and Lionblaze practice their skills at night. *Jayfeather explains to Lionblaze and Dovepaw about his trip to the Dark Forest. Chapter 18 *Dovepaw's point of view. *Dovepaw spies on the patrol. *Tigerheart greets her when she drops out of a tree into ShadowClan territory. Chapter 19 *Ivypaw's point of view. *Hawkfrost trains Ivypaw in the Dark Forest again. *Tigerstar tells Ivypaw that she must persuade Firestar to take the land back from Shadowclan that he gave away. Chapter 20 *Ivypaw's point of view. *Ivypaw goes to talk to Firestar but is nervous. *She makes up a dream to persuade Firestar. *Firestar agrees to take back the land. Chapter 21 *Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather is trying to take care of Briarlight. *Jayfeather goes to listen to what Firestar has to say to the warriors about Ivypaw's dream. *Jayfeather and Firestar goes to the Shadowclan camp to talk with Blackstar. *Blackstar refuses to hand back that territory. Chapter 22 *Ivypaw's point of view. *Dovepaw and Ivypaw wait at the border. *Shadowclan and Thunderclan fight for the territory. *Ivypaw decides to go and help Dovepaw. Chapter 23 *Dovepaw's point of view. *Dovepaw fights Dawnpelt. *Thunderclan makes a new plan on fighting Shadowclan. *Dovepaw sees Ivypaw fighting and likes her moves. *Dovepaw sees Tigerheart nod at Ivypaw. *Dovepaw feels an emotion which she think is jealousy, but brushes it off and tries not to think about it. Chapter 24 *Lionblaze's point of view. *At Thornclaw's signal, the ThunderClan cats jump down from the trees to surprise ShadowClan. *Lionblaze battles Scorchfur, but beats him off. **He then flips Owlclaw over and knocks Redwillow backward. *He is about to fight Rowanclaw when he sees Firestar struggling with Russetfur. **Lionblaze lunges forward, removing Russetfur from Firestar's throat and falls to the ground with Russetfur on top of him. *Owlclaw yowls out that Russetfur was dead. *Thornclaw ends the fighting, saying that ThunderClan had won the clearing. *Sorreltail is the first to notice Firestar, who was losing a life. *Lionblaze backs off, thinking about how fatal this battle had been, and suspects the Dark Forest cats are behind it. **He realizes that it should never have happened. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Fading Echoes Category:Omen of the Stars Series